leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Skryté pasivky
Mapy Twisted Treeline * Oltáře mají speciální dialogy, pokud je zabere šampión ze Shadow Isles: * : WEST: Your power is not worth the price, Elise. Your humanity traded away, and for what? EAST: The spider welcomes you, Elise! We thank you for your gifts, Elise! * : zatím žádné. * : WEST: Mordekaiser cannot be trusted, Hecarim! I aid you because I must, Hecarim. Remember who you once were, Hecarim! EAST: Lead our charge, Hecarim, and let the living tremble! They will fear the thundering hooves of the dead! * : WEST: What kind of man embraces death? No good will come from your sorcery, Karthus. I also hear the songs of the dead. EAST: Unleash us, Karthus! I serve you willingly, Lich! A man who chose to join us... Glorious. The dark requiem will be the last thing they hear! * : WEST: Mordekaiser, are you also a prisoner? I serve you, as I must, Mordekaiser. EAST: I serve you gladly, Mordekaiser! Free me my lord so I may aid you! * : WEST: Do you feel lonely, Yorick? As you wish, Gravedigger. Alas, poor Yorick. EAST: Slay them Gravedigger! Make them serve us! Get to your task, gravedigger! Make our numbers endless! Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead! 425px * Hnízdo obsahuje kostru bývalého a. * Pokud dva šampióni tančí u a po dobu 5 sekund, začne tančit také. 425px * Na staré Twisted Treeline mapě byla speciální interakce se šampiónem pokud byla přítomna. Na mapě byli hadi, pokud hrála , tak se schovali. Autumn Summoner's Rift * Blízko hnízda byl pomník. Pokud jste u něj stáli, objevil se uv duch. Pokud zde stál s Urf skinem, jej zranil za 1 damage. Spell shield ( nebo ) toto zranění vyrušil, ale byl zrušen. 425px * Na mapě byly schované 3 těla nevydaných hrdinů: , a . 425px Howling Abyss *Hlasatel občas hráče uvítá na Murder Bridge místo na Howling Abyss. *Viking - Greyor má speciální hlášky na šampióny z Freljordu, yordly a . *Poustevník - Lyte má speciální hlášky na šampióny z Freljordu, Piltoveru a na a a a. *Ti malí bílí chundeláči, které naleznete po celé hrací ploše, se nazývají Poro. Normálně se snaží utíkat před šampióny. Na Pora můžete pinknout ale ne jakkoliv útočit. Jediný způsob jak jej zabít je nahnat ho do fontány. Zde bude považován jako nepřátelský minion a můžete jej zabít a získat 4 zlaté. Ve fontáně na ně fungují všechny schopnosti, předměty a summoner kouzla působící na miniony a monstra. Když máte vylepšenou masteries , tak do inventáře dostanete . Všichni Porové v blízkosti vás budou následovat. Když Poro-Snax použijete, nakrmíte nejbližšího Pora (budou kolem něj létat srdíčka) a ten se zvětší. Více hráčů může nakrmit stejného Pora. Když jednoho Pora nakrmí všech 10 hráčů, nabude Poro své největší velikosti, po chvíli exploduje a vyskočí z něj sedm malých Porů. 425px Vzhledové Tito hrdinové získají buff na začátku každé hry, nemají žádný vliv na hru. * , , a : This unit is a flippin' ninja! * : Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate! * : Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate... Hunter! Významné události * The Hunt Is On! je konflikt mezi šampióny a . * Battle for Freljord je konflikt mezi šampióny a . Vedlejší úkoly Někteří hráči věří, že zabití a, a nebo získání u může být bráno jako vedlejší úkol na dané mapě.